


mortido

by Medoch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Injury, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: Любовь (к) смерти.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tendou Satori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	mortido

Цзинь Цзысюань не был славным парнем. Его так даже с натяжкой назвать было не просто тяжело — невозможно. Ублюдок барыжил палёной дурью на территории Некоматы, больше того, ещё и клал на установленные боссом правила свой прибор. Тецуро в последний раз оглянулся на изуродованный труп — так, по привычке, на всякий случай, вдруг вселенная решила подшутить над ним, и ублюдок ещё жив — и вышел из квартиры, закрывая за собой дверь. Найдут ублюдка не раньше, чем через пару недель, когда он начнёт основательно пованивать, но к тому моменту Тецуро уже успеет подчистить за собой следы на камерах — если он вообще умудрился на них попасться, райончик-то захолустный, даром, что не пригород.

Прошагав до старого скрипучего лифта — и основательно наследив, с ублюдка нехило кровищи натекло, пока Тецуро пытался разузнать, что да как, — он снял бахилы и перчатки и завернул их кровью вовнутрь, чтоб не пачкаться, а потом сжёг на ладони. Оправил задравшийся пиджак, подтянул галстук, стащил с головы ужасно жаркий парик и запихнул его в кейс. Таким он походил на среднестатистического офисного служащего — особенно если не вглядываться.

Пачка сигарет оттопыривала карман. Тецуро оглянулся по сторонам в поисках копов и, никого не найдя, закурил, шагая вперёд по разъёбанной асфальтовой дороге, на которой неясно было, где тротуар, а где проезжая часть. Впрочем, машин всё равно не было. Глухое раздражение оседало перцовой горечью на языке, и Тецуро залип, проваливаясь в свои мрачные мысли. 

Цзысюань так и не рассказал, кто снабжал его палёной дурью, и в процессе отрезания пальцев успевал лишь неразборчиво мычать. Тецуро вытаскивал тряпку из его рта время от времени, чтобы справиться, не соизволит ли ублюдок заговорить, но Цзысюань только крыл его витиеватой китайской нецензурщиной и божился, что вселенная их всех к хуям накажет. Только чем наказывать-то? Тецуро едко осклабился. С его личным наказанием от злополучной Вселенной пока ещё никакое возмездие сравниться не смогло.

Декабрьский мороз забирался под шерстяной пиджак, но Тецуро никогда не был мерзляком, а потому даже не задумывался о том, чтобы надеть куртку. 

Окурок обжёг пальцы. Тецуро выругался и бросил его в снег. Вокруг — даже здесь, в этом захолустье — всё было жизнерадостно-рождественское, сладкое настолько, что аж в зубах свербило. Тецуро не любил это время года; ему это, наверное, всё-таки передалось от Кенмы.

Раньше, ещё до Некоматы, он любил рождество. Но со временем плохие подарки стали перевешивать хорошие, и рождество перестало казаться желанным. К тому же, именно в рождество объявился этот человек. Его придурок-соулмейт.

Предплечье вспыхнуло отголоском боли, словно от воспоминания. Тецуро вздохнул и закатал рукав, глянуть, что там. Как оказалось, ничего нового: свежие раны поверх старых, незаживших. Тонкие, глубокие, очень глубокие — обнажающие разверстую красную плоть, — они накладывались друг на друга крест-накрест, пересекались и сталкивались, создавая на руке хаотичный узор, который никакой татуировкой не получилось бы скрыть. Это могло выйти ему боком: каждый приметный шрам на пару крошечных шажков приближал его к жизни за решёткой, потому что шрамы — штука легкоузнаваемая.

Тецуро радовался, что их нет на лице, но, на самом деле, учитывая, каким страшно пришибленным был его соулмейт, до лица он однажды добрался бы тоже.

— Да ёб твою мать, — ругнулся он, наблюдая, как на и без того изуродованном предплечье расцветает новая рана. — Заебал. Прекрати, мудила.

В голове зазвенел холодный голос Кенмы, призывающий прекратить материться, но Тецуро попросту не мог. Когда он вспоминал о своём наглухо отбитом, больном на всю голову соулмейте, на языке ничего цензурного не оставалось.

На самом деле, когда-то Тецуро даже беспокоился о нём. Беспокоился, когда видел первые, словно несмелые раны на предплечьях, беспокоился, когда они становились глубже, беспокоился, когда на теле появлялись фиолетовые, уходящие в тёмный, почти чёрный цвет синяки. Потом его соулмейт решил повеситься — Тецуро никогда бы не смог забыть то минутное ощущение удушья, невозможность ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть. Шрам от петли всё ещё серебрился у него на шее — слабый и бледный, но, если присмотреться, всё равно заметный. Попытки убиться с каждым разом становились всё хуже, и каждую Тецуро хоть и слабее, но всё-таки ощущал на своей шкуре.

И поэтому — поэтому он ненавидел своего соулмейта. Кем была эта сука или этот мудила — неважно; важно, что Тецуро, если однажды они всё-таки встретятся, пожалуй, сам подарит ему долгожданную смерть. Или, если у него будет хорошее настроение, билет в один конец в психдиспансер. 

Телефон в кармане затянул тревожную трель — звонил Яку. Тецуро мазнул пальцем по экрану и приложил телефон к уху.

— Да?

— Нашёл тебе информатора по делу охреневших китайцев. Тендо Сатори, двадцать семь лет. Способность — бессмертие.

Тецуро опешил.

— Что?

— Что — что? — переспросил Яку. Повторил на всякий случай: — Тендо Сатори, двадцать семь лет, способность — бессмертие. Я сброшу тебе его досье. Он должен дожидаться одного из наших агентов в идзакая «Болото» в Икебукуро.

Тецуро прокрутил про себя: бессмертие. Круто, наверное. Ответил:

— Неприветливое названьице. Карту сбросишь?

— Уже.

Он отключился не прощаясь, прошёл мимо полицейской машины с явно следящими за кем-то копами, глянул в сброшенную Яку карту, бегло просмотрел коротенькое досье, вызвал такси. Налички у него с собой было мало, но таксист попался подозрительно приветливый — то ли из-за подступающего рождества, то ли ещё по каким неведомым причинам, но Тецуро в любом случае насторожился, — сделал скидку и пожелал счастливых выходных. Странный. 

Тецуро шагнул в зеленоватый джазовый сумрак идзакая. В заведении было пусто, только с самого угла стойки сидел, свесив с барного стула длинные и тонкие, как у паука, ноги, жутковатого вида рыжий — даже, пожалуй, красноволосый — парень.

Двадцать семь Тецуро бы дал ему с сильной натяжкой. Парень выглядел скорее как подросток: рослый, тонкий, нескладный. Руки намертво перемотаны желтоватыми бинтами, между пальцев припрятано лезвие. В досье фотка была смазанная — так, неопределённое рыжее пятно. Тецуро скривился. Если это — их информатор, Некома переживает не лучшие времена.

Парень взглянул на него и расплылся в блаженной улыбке. Протянул для рукопожатия сухую костлявую ладонь и представился, проговорив нараспев:

— Волшебный мальчик Са-то-ри! А тебя как?

Больно приветливый, мрачно подумал Тецуро. С такими надо быть осторожнее всего. Он натянул на лицо деловую усмешку и пожал протянутую руку.

— Куроо Тецуро.

— Тецу-чан, — осклабился Тендо Сатори, — пришёл спросить про людей Сяо? Садись, садись!

Тецуро приземлился на барный стул, скосил взгляд на равнодушного бармена с заползающей на шею подозрительной татухой, повернулся к Тендо. Блаженная улыбка не думала сходить с осунувшегося лица; паучьи пальцы тарабанили по полированной столешнице, отбивая замысловатый ритм. На бинтах проступила свежая кровь. Тецуро вздохнул.

— Рассказывай.

— Что? — Тендо встрепенулся и склонил голову к плечу, ещё сильнее походя на сбежавшего из дурки сумасшедшего. — А, Сяо.

Он жестом фокусника выудил из сумки пачку фотографий, назвал несколько десятков имён и три адреса — Тецуро только и успевал, что записывать.

— Кто поставщик? — спросил он, когда Тендо замолк.

— Кто-то, — пожал плечами Тендо, — Сяо не любит распространяться о тех, с кем спит. Но! — он указал пальцем в потолок, — это не китаец. И не японец. Может, русский? Блондинчик такой, высо-о-о-о-окий, скалился всю дорогу. На вашего Льва похож.

— Ясно, — буркнул Тецуро, — сколько мы тебе должны?

— А ты не знаешь? — ослепительно улыбнулся Тендо. — Некомата обещал мне защиту. Люди Сяо мне в затылок дышат.

— Блядь.

Тендо поиграл пальцами с лезвием, как с монеткой, покусал тонкие губы, нахмурился на секунду, а потом снова вернулся к своему блаженному выражению лица. Тецуро поднялся со стула и кивнул ему:

— Идём, — не оставлять же парня на съедение Сяо. Бессмертный он или нет, Некомата обещаний на ветер не бросает.

Тендо слез со стула и выпрямился в полный рост, поравнявшись с Тецуро, накинул куртку и схватил его под руку, как это любили делать девчонки в борделе у Вашиджо. Только груди не было — и слава богу; Тецуро привык разделять постель и работу.

— Не подкатывай ко мне.

— Ничего не обещаю, — мурлыкнул Тендо, — такие красавчики меня ещё не защищали.

Он зубами поправил бинты, полностью перекрывающие ладонь, взъерошил свои и без того торчавшие во все стороны волосы и осклабился. Тецуро вздохнул и шагнул наружу, морщась от света фонарей, слишком яркого по сравнению с освещением идзакая. На улице наконец стемнело, но света неоновых вывесок было едва ли не больше, чем днём света солнца. Людей, к слову, тоже прибавилось: многие возвращались домой с работы.

Тендо сильнее стиснул в пальцах плечо Тецуро и притиснулся ближе, словно боясь; впрочем, Тецуро сильно сомневался, что у человека, в одиночку пошедшего против китайцев, чувство страха вообще в наличии, и поэтому не повёлся — только фыркнул себе под нос.

Из-за угла вывернули мужики явно бандитской наружности; они искали кого-то в толпе, и Тецуро поспешил свернуть в переулок. Ему не с руки было сраться с людьми Сяо прямо сейчас, да и вообще когда-нибудь в будущем; он был не из боёвки, как Лев, а из тех, кто проворачивает убийства тихо и незаметно. Переулок резко закончился развилкой, и Тецуро выбрал поворот направо, мысленно держа перед глазами карту Икебукуро. Его квартира была где-то неподалёку, но в запутанном лабиринте стоящих чуть ли не друг на друге домов сориентироваться, куда идти, было довольно сложно.

— Мы идём к тебе? — жизнерадостно спросил Тендо.

Тецуро кивнул:

— Ага, ко мне.

— За-ме-ча-тель-но! Чаем напоишь?

— У меня только кофе, — соврал он.

Тендо пожал плечами и уверенно взял правее, зашагал вперёд, таща Тецуро за собой, как вол. Он ловко выпутался из плетения переулков и вышел к станции. Тецуро сориентировался и пошёл в сторону дома — от станции было рукой подать.

В кухне их уже ждал Яку — Тецуро сто раз успел пожалеть, что доверил ему ключи от своей квартиры — и, как ни странно, Кенма.

— Вот когда надо, — усмехнулся Тецуро, — вас не дозовёшься.

Кенма улыбнулся одними губами, и Тецуро сощурился, заглядывая ему в глаза. Его, как обычно, было не прочитать. Дай-то бог, мрачновато подумал Тецуро, чтобы у нас с Карасуно всё было хорошо. Кенма же переметнётся, если что-то пойдёт не так. В конце концов, там его соулмейт — рыжий и бешеный. А выбирая между семьёй и соулмейтом, кого ты выберешь? Конечно, соулмейта.

Если он не такой, как у Тецуро.

Яку, похоже, думал о том же. Яку вообще, судя по всему, очень много думал, — синяки у него под глазами только слепой бы не заметил.

— Проспись, — мягко сказал Тецуро. — На тебя смотреть страшно.

— На тебя ещё страшнее, — буркнул Яку. — Рассказывайте. 

Тендо жестом фокусника вытащил свои фотки, уселся на единственную свободную табуретку и заново принялся складно вещать обо всём, что знал. Тецуро подумал: интересно, он и нас так же сдаст? Да как пить дать. Тендо метнул в него какой-то странный, почти восторженный взгляд и затих, как плеер на паузе. Вякнул только:

— Вы обещали мне защиту от Сяо.

Яку потёр пальцами переносицу.

— Куроо, пока я не найду, кому за ним присмотреть, он остаётся на тебе.

Круто, подумал Тецуро, на мою шею повесили сумасшедшего. Ничего не сказал — только кивнул и неприятно осклабился в ответ на улыбочку Тендо. Внимание людей Сяо было не самой стрёмной вещью во всей этой... ситуации. Самой стрёмной вещью был Тендо Сатори собственной персоной. Тецуро ничего о нём не слышал до сегодняшнего дня, и это было как минимум странно, — он знал чуть ли не всех людей со способностями в Токио. Как максимум, Тендо явно был не в себе, а соседство с психами в планы Тецуро ну никак не входило.

Особенно если учесть, что его соулмейт — тоже хренов псих. 

По всему выходило, что ближайшие недели две у Тецуро будут весёлыми. Навряд ли Тендо согласится сидеть запертым в пустой квартире до тех пор, пока ему не найдут охрану. Он по-любому увяжется за Тецуро и в магазин за куревом, и на сеанс выбивания дерьма из предателей, и на вполне серьёзное задание по устранению мудаков.

От мысли об этом захотелось приложиться обо что-нибудь головой. С психами всегда сложно, с психами из криминальных кругов — сложно втройне, и Тецуро просто так от Тендо не отвертеться. С другой стороны — он же бессмертный, что его защищать? Тецуро так и спросил, когда Яку и Кенма ушли:

— Ты ж бессмертный. Зачем тебе наша защита?

Тендо расхохотался, взъерошил красные (как мишень, подумал Тецуро) волосы и склонил голову к плечу, неласково щурясь.

— Я не хочу, — тихо, вкрадчиво сказал он, — чтобы меня заперли в тёмной-тёмной комнате и морили голодом, пытаясь узнать, насколько далеко распространяется моё бессмертие. Да и пыток, надо сказать, мне уже хватило.

Тецуро кивнул на бинты, в которые были замотаны его руки:

— Что-то непохоже.

Тендо растянул губы в насквозь фальшивой улыбке.

— Маловато ты знаешь о боли, Тецу-чан.

Положим, он знал только об отголосках, — и всё равно, этого было достаточно. Тецуро нахмурился, скрипнул зубами и отошёл от Тендо подальше, чтобы не врезать ему невзначай. Тендо не особо раздражал, но что-то в нём было такое, от чего руки чесались что-нибудь с ним сделать. Не особо важно, что, главное, чтобы эта блаженная улыбочка наконец слезла с лица.

Тецуро вылил остатки чая из заварника в поллитровую кружку, залил сверху молоком и поплёлся в гостиную смотреть телевизор. По TV Tokyo крутили новое аниме, анонс которого Тецуро видел ещё летом, в августе, и он не стал переключать, откинулся на спинку дивана, отпил чаю и прикрыл глаза. Под веками плясали пятна — первый признак усталости. Тендо звенел чем-то в кухне; Тецуро услышал характерный щелчок вскипевшего чайника и махнул рукой — пусть, ничего страшного не натворит.

На экране девочки рисовали аниме. Тецуро подумал о том, чтобы порисовать тоже, но скетчбук с карандашами лежал в спальне, а подниматься с дивана было смертельно лень. Усталость ртутью лилась по венам, пробиралась в капилляры под кожей, в лёгкие и сердце, и даже дышать было как-то очень лениво. Тецуро закрыл глаза и провалился в тревожный сон, мерзкий, холодный и липкий.

Кто-то коснулся его плеча, и Тецуро проснулся. Тендо стоял над ним против света телевизора — обманчиво худой силуэт — и держался за лацкан его пиджака.

— Спи, — тихо, почти мягко сказал Тендо, стаскивая пиджак с плеч Тецуро.

— Поспишь с тобой, — едко отозвался Тецуро.

— Со мной — нет, — фыркнул Тендо, — но я не собирался с тобой спать, Тецу-чан. Спи.

Ледяная рука скользнула по плечу вверх, к шее, надавила сильнее, чем нужно, заставляя Тецуро лечь, скользнула по щеке. Тецуро закрыл глаза и напрягся на всякий случай — мало ли, что этому придурку в голову взбредёт, — но Тендо только рассмеялся и в третий раз повторил:

— Спи уже, я не настолько страшный, чтобы меня бояться.

Настолько или нет, но Тецуро не доверял ему до такой степени, чтобы спокойно спать рядом. И всё равно как-то так получилось, что он снова провалился в сон, пускай и достаточно чуткий, чтобы расслышать любой шорох. Снились ему какие-то абстрактные красные сполохи, закатный свет, мигающий сигнал светофора, никак не желавшая останавливаться кровь под дрожащими ладонями.

Он проснулся от боли. Лодыжка приглушённо саднила — это была уже знакомая боль, означающая, что его юродивый соулмейт снова взялся за нож. Тецуро дёрнул брючину наверх: щиколотка с внутренней стороны была испещрена мелкими тонкими царапинами, как от бритвы. Фантомная кровь наливалась на порезах круглыми блестящими бусинами. Тецуро выругался и поискал взглядом пиджак — в нём остались сигареты. Найдя, он выудил сигарету из пачки и потащился к окну.

На подоконнике нашёлся Тендо. Он вертел в руках бритвенное лезвие и смотрел стрёмным пустым взглядом куда-то в сторону кухни. Заметив Тецуро, он натянул на лицо улыбку, которая, правда, почти тут же погасла. Тецуро открыл окно и закурил.

— Курить вредно, — протянул Тендо как-то почти по-кошачьи.

— Дышать тоже вредно, — фыркнул Тецуро.

Тендо поджал губы и прикрыл глаза, склоняя голову к плечу. Намычал себе под нос какую-то мелодию, слез с подоконника, глядя на Тецуро пытливым взглядом; тот едва дымом не подавился.

— Ну чего тебе?

— Хочу сходить в парк развлечений. 

— Ага, — кивнул Тецуро, — а я тут при чём?

— Ну, — Тендо схватил его под руку и осклабился, наклонил голову вниз, глядя исподлобья, — тебе меня защищать. 

Тецуро вздохнул. Меньше всего сейчас он хотел проблем с китайцами. Яку сказал защищать, но не говорил, что придётся выполнять каждую прихоть Тендо. Впрочем, даже если бы Тецуро отказал, Тендо всё равно попёрся бы в парк, правда ведь? Урод.

— Сначала завтрак.

Тендо просиял:

— За-ме-ча-тель-но! — и, пританцовывая, зашагал в кухню.

Докурив, Тецуро ткнул бычок в пепельницу и закрыл окно. Надо было принять душ, сменить рубашку и брюки на что-то, что привлекало бы меньше внимания (впрочем, Тендо, как его ни одень, один хрен был похож на мишень), но желание нормально позавтракать пересилило всё остальное, поэтому Тецуро потащился следом за Тендо так, как был — в мятой рубашке, неудобных брюках и босиком.

Накинув фартук, Тецуро пожарил две порции яичницы, сварил кофе и накрыл на стол. Тендо присвистнул:

— Да ты хозяюшка, Тецу-чан!

— Заткнись.

— Молчу-молчу.

Поев, Тецуро поплёлся в душ. Хотелось смыть с себя не только весь вчерашний день, но и всё прошлое вообще, включая отливающие серебром шрамы по всему телу. Только три или четыре из них были его собственные — все остальные принадлежали соулмейту.

Тендо завалился в ванную без стука и застыл, настороженно глядя на Тецуро. Тот поджал губы, выключил воду, вздёрнул бровь:

— Что?

— Ничего, — быстро нашёлся Тендо, — красавчик!

Вероятность того, что он запомнит каждый шрам на теле Тецуро и в итоге сдаст эту информацию тем, кому не надо, была настолько высокой, что тотчас же захотелось свернуть ему шею. Пришлось, однако, стерпеть, стиснуть зубы и спокойно выговорить:

— Полотенце дай.

Тендо протянул Тецуро полотенце из ровной разноцветной стопки, и тот вытерся, натянул свежее бельё — Тендо сощурился, подозрительно плотоядно глядя на его задницу, — и вышел из ванной, направляясь в спальню. Одеваясь, он услышал шум воды в душе.

Едва они вышли из дома, Тендо вскинулся, как собака, повернул к Тецуро голову и сказал:

— Надо забрать из дома мои вещи.

Тецуро поджал губы.

— Проще новые купить, — ответил он. — У твоего дома со стопроцентной вероятностью дежурят люди Сяо.

— Не из дома, где я жил, — Тендо вскинул указательный палец, — а из дома, где мои вещи.

— Люди Сяо о нём не знают?

— О нём никто не знает, — недружелюбно улыбнулся Тендо. — Будешь знать только ты.

— С чего такое доверие? — Тецуро нахмурился и остановился, глядя мимо Тендо в сторону людной улицы. Прохожие спешили на работу, курьеры развозили завтраки. — Решил пришить меня после того, как всё это закончится?

Тендо некрасиво заржал и смеялся минуты три, пока не начал задыхаться. Отдышавшись, он утёр слёзы из уголков глаз и поднял на Тецуро смешливый взгляд. В колодцах зрачков отчётливо плескалось безумие.

— Нет, Тецу-чан, — сказал он, — просто я выбрал тебя.

— Выбрал меня кем?

Тендо вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Своим человеком? Знаешь, как Лис выбрал Принца у Экзюпери, — он усмехнулся. — Ты в ответе за тех, кого приручил, Тецу-чан.

Тендо сказал это настолько серьёзным тоном, что у Тецуро мурашки поползли по загривку. Он сглотнул, буркнул что-то невразумительное, чтобы откреститься от безотчётной тревоги, а потом выдохнул:

— Ну, веди, что ли.

Тендо уверенно потащил Тецуро к станции метро, шагнул в подъехавший поезд и, упав на пустое сиденье, призывно похлопал рядом с собой. Тецуро сел, и Тендо привалился к нему плечом, притворяясь спящим. Пробормотал как будто самому себе:

— Всё хорошо, не дёргайся.

Они вышли на станции Сендагая в Синдзюку, и Тендо повёл Тецуро дальше, мимо парка, узкими переулками вглубь района. Место, о котором он говорил, оказалось крошечной комнаткой на втором этаже старого дома, совершенно точно нежилой с виду. Большую часть пространства в ней занимали коробки и чемодан — его-то Тендо и открыл, проверяя содержимое. После этого он распаковал одну из замотанных скотчем коробок, сдёрнул с себя куртку, комом бросив её на пол, скомандовал почти ласково:

— Отвернись, Тецу-чан, я смущаюсь, — и потянул наверх полы футболки.

Тецуро не привык поворачиваться к незнакомцам спиной, поэтому повиноваться не стал, только упёр взгляд в стену, краем глаза цепляя движения Тендо. Тот споро разделся, натянул бордовую рубашку с длинными рукавами, почти полностью скрывающими бинты, и чёрные джинсы. Повернулся в сторону Тецуро:  
— Ну, как тебе?

Тот вздохнул. Смутился чуть-чуть — непонятно из-за чего — и вздохнул снова:

— Не выёбывайся. Выглядишь как мишень.

Тендо осклабился, накинул на плечи тёмно-зелёное пальто, не застёгивая пуговицы, и схватился за ручку чемодана.

— Пойдём?

— Пойдём.

По возвращении Тендо вновь затребовал поездку в парк. Тецуро смотрел на него, прыгающего вокруг как трёхлетка и дёргающего его за рукав, и не понимал, как он вообще дожил до — сколько там ему? — двадцати семи. С другой стороны, если он не соврал о бессмертии, понятно, как.

И было в Тендо что-то такое... эдакое. Тецуро не мог описать словами, как не мог и описать, почему этот строящий из себя невесть что придурок так тянул к себе и вызывал такое желание довериться — Тецуро же доверился ему тогда, да? уснул рядом, — разрешить делать всё, что он захочет. Может, это тоже было частью его способности. 

— Чёрт с тобой, пойдём, — буркнул Тецуро, сдаваясь, и Тендо просиял — словно солнце взошло.

Это было просто невероятно мерзкое ощущение. Будто Тецуро где-то споткнулся и теперь падал, падал в бездну, всё летел и летел, никак не достигая дна. Тендо шёл рядом вприпрыжку, насвистывая себе под нос привязчивую мелодию, блаженно улыбаясь и держа его под руку на какой-то откровенно женский манер.

Светофор горел красным, и Тецуро остановился у края тротуара, задумчиво глядя на проезжающие мимо машины. Тендо вдруг отпустил его руку и, не меняя выражения лица, всё с той же блаженной улыбкой шагнул вперёд, прямо под колёса автомобиля. Тецуро даже крикнуть не успел — капот смял тонкое, как щепа, тело, и Тендо полетел вперёд, безвольной куклой ударился об асфальт и затих. У Тецуро потемнело в глазах, он едва не упал; боль прошила кожу с левого бока, рёбра, ногу и правую часть лица.

Он посмотрел в отражение остановившейся машины, краем глаза заметив, как медленно поднялся с асфальта Тендо.

На высокой бледной скуле — там же, где и у Тецуро — красовалась уродливая алая ссадина.

Всё сходилось — и мерзкое ощущение, до странного похожее на влюблённость, и шрамы на предплечьях Тецуро с перебинтованными руками Тендо, и пытливый, стрёмный взгляд после того, как они пересеклись в ванной. Всё сходилось, и Тендо сделал это нарочно, чтобы показать Тецуро, кто он на самом деле.

Его на голову больной, отбитый, юродивый соулмейт.

Парень, вылезший из машины, охреневшим взглядом проводил хромающего к Тецуро Тендо и хлопнулся в обморок. Зеваки шептались, глядя на то, как Тендо, волоча за собой сломанную ногу, тащился к Тецуро. Он улыбнулся мерзкой кривой улыбкой, склонил голову к плечу, морщась от боли, и пропел-просипел хриплым голосом:

— Кажется, мне нужно в больницу.

Тецуро подавил отчаянное желание схватить его за грудки и поднять над землёй. Рявкнул только:

— Ты совсем долбоёб?

Тендо вздохнул и взглянул на него мутными от боли глазами. В зрачках за безумием плескалась боль такая же чистая, как «круцио» из вселенной Поттера. Тецуро закинул его руку себе на плечо и оттащил от дороги, вызвал такси, запихнул на заднее сиденье, не особо церемонясь. Тендо зашипел и выругался, но смотрел всё так же — безнадёжно и бешено. Боль отголосками звенела и в Тецуро, но он терпел молча, ничего не говоря и не спрашивая. Спрашивать, думал он, себе дороже.

Заплатив таксисту, Тецуро выволок Тендо на улицу, дотащил до приёмной и сдал медсёстрам. Отмахнулся, когда одна из них спросила, что случилось, и плюхнулся на лавку возле травматологии, глядя на дверь рентген-кабинета с жёлтым треугольником в красной рамке.

Такой же, наверное, следовало повесить и на Тендо. Вытатуировать на точёной стрёмной роже, чтобы все понимали, что он опасен. Не столько для всех вокруг, сколько — в первую очередь — для себя самого.

К трём пополудни Тендо, всего в бинтах, перевезли в палату. Лёжа на койке, он улыбался всё той же блаженной улыбкой и повторял себе под нос:

— Заживёт. Дня через три. Всё заживёт, только шрамы останутся.

Тецуро вздохнул.

— Как будто мало мне шрамов. На кой чёрт ты это сделал? Мог позвоночник повредить — и навсегда бы тут поселился.

Тендо поджал губы и вздохнул:  
— Не мог, Тецу-чан. Позвоночник тоже заживает. И мозги, — он постучал по виску, — заживают тоже. На голове даже шрамов не остаётся.

— И слава богу, — Тецуро перевёл дух, поморщился и всё-таки спросил: — Какого вообще чёрта? Чем тебе жизнь так не нравится, что ты делаешь всё это?

Тендо пожал плечами и обвёл палату прохладным взглядом. Зрачки всё так же растекались по радужке, занимая её почти целиком, и Тецуро на секунду подумал о том, что Тендо вполне мог употреблять наркотики и сойти с ума из-за этого. Когда он прямо спросил об этом, Тендо мерзко осклабился и ответил:

— Я не употребляю, Тецу-чан. Я просто смотрю вокруг.

И смотреть, оказывается, было достаточно для того, чтобы так поехать.

Тецуро огляделся. Палата была на четырёх человек, но, кроме Тендо, тут никого не было. Из коридора лился слабый жёлтый свет, пятная светлый пол в серый рубчик. Светлой же в серый рубчик была и больничная рубашка Тендо, едва прикрывающая бёдра. Из-под бинтов на голове торчали красные пряди; на свежем гипсе на ноге было что-то нарисовано красным маркером. Ничего необычного, наверное. Тецуро редко бывал в больницах, но для Тендо это, похоже, было в порядке вещей.

— В общем, — выдохнул Тецуро, — ещё раз такое провернёшь, и я решу, что ты хочешь добровольно сдаться людям Сяо. И мне будет похуй, соулмейт ты мне или нет.

— Правда? — сощурился Тендо.

Тецуро сглотнул. Ушёл от ответа:  
— Я тебя предупредил.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Тендо. — Останешься?

— Куда я денусь.

Тендо довольно мурлыкнул себе под нос и прикрыл глаза. А потом вдруг дёрнулся, придвигаясь к Тецуро ближе, протянул здоровую — только замотанную свежими белыми бинтами — руку и провёл кончиками ледяных пальцев по скуле с некрасивой ссадиной.

— На тебе даже синяки хорошо смотрятся, знаешь? — вкрадчиво сказал Тендо.

Тецуро убрал от себя его руку и уложил Тендо обратно на подушки.

— Знаю.

Чтобы Тецуро не выгнали из палаты после часов посещений, он дал взятку красавице-медсестре. Та хихикнула смущённо, смерила их с Тендо взглядом и унеслась к стойке регистрации. Тецуро закатил глаза, но промолчал, а вот Тендо не удержался и вставил-таки пару едких слов, включающих «любовь» и «семейное счастье». Тецуро поморщился.

— Мы ровесники, — сказал он, пытаясь перевести тему, — как так получилось, что ты стал... таким?

Тендо сощурился.

— Каким — таким?

Хотелось сказать «поехавшим», но слово было недостаточно ёмким. Тендо не был совсем помешанным, он понимал, что происходит, осознавал, что делает, и его не останавливала ни боль, ни возможность и правда умереть. Он хотел — от этой мысли у Тецуро по загривку побежали мурашки, — он серьёзно хотел умереть и пытался, похоже, снова и снова.

— Почему ты хочешь умереть?

Тендо пожал плечами, вздохнул и откинулся на подушки, запрокидывая голову.

— Я устал, Тецу-чан, веришь, нет? Ужасно, ужасно устал и очень сильно хочу отдохнуть. Когда-то давно я убегал в сны, но, видишь ли, если ты спишь, то всегда просыпаешься. Звучит ужасно глупо, не правда ли? А я не хотел просыпаться. Проснуться — значит вернуться, — он обвёл мутным взглядом палату, — сюда.

— Я не понимаю.

— И не поймёшь, — улыбнулся Тендо. — Ты, Тецу-чан, любишь жизнь во всех её проявлениях. Даже если тебе больно и страшно, ты всё равно любишь жизнь. Я же, — он заглянул Тецуро в глаза, и улыбка переросла в жутковатый оскал, — её ненавижу.

— Даже когда всё хорошо?

— Если всё хорошо — это значит, она замахнулась для следующего удара. И только и ждёт, когда ты расслабишься.

Тецуро посмурнел.

— Мне жаль.

— Не стоит, — фыркнул Тендо, — знаешь, а может, ты сможешь меня убить? Раз уж мы соулмейты. Может, моя способность не будет работать рядом с тобо-

— Я не стану тебя убивать, — перебил Тецуро, — издеваешься?

— Ты же наёмный убийца. Откуда вдруг мораль взялась?

Тецуро отвернулся. Взгляд Тендо пробивал насквозь, заглядывал в самое сердце и видел там эту дурацкую, не то из-за того, что они соулмейты, не то из-за чего-то ещё возникшую приязнь, от которой Тецуро никак не мог откреститься.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, — мягким, певучим голосом протянул Тендо, — нравлюсь же, Тецу-чан. Потому что соулмейт? Или просто?

Тецуро зарылся пальцами в волосы и вздохнул.

— Откуда я знаю? Убивать я тебя точно не буду.

— Любишь — убей, — серьёзно отчеканил Тендо. — Лиши беднягу страданий бытия!

— Не люблю, — фыркнул Тецуро. — Завязывай с драматизмом, на меня такое не действует.

— Совсем-совсем? — Тендо поднял брови.

Тецуро кивнул.

— Совсем-совсем.

— Жа-а-а-а-аль, — Тендо зевнул и почесал травмированную голову. — Посторожишь мой сон?

Тецуро вздёрнул бровь:  
— Зачем?

— Ну, — Тендо звучал до странного неуверенно, — я сторожил твой.

— Ладно.

Тендо улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, расслабляясь, и вскоре его дыхание выровнялось. Во сне он выглядел поразительно спокойным и оттого казался чуть ли не мёртвым, особенно в обрамлении синяков и ссадин. Ледяные руки лежали поверх одеяла, и пальцы дёргались, словно Тендо и во сне перебирал ими это своё бритвенное лезвие. 

Тецуро откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза, проваливаясь в чуткую дрёму. Заслышав, как кто-то крадётся в коридоре, он схватился за рукоять пистолета в кобуре под толстовкой и замер. Дверь медленно отворилась, впуская хрупкой наружности парня с китайской татуировкой на шее. Тецуро вытащил пистолет из кобуры и наставил на гостя:

— Свали по-хорошему, а? Мне очень-очень не хочется перебудить половину больницы выстрелами. И его, — он кивнул на Тендо, — тоже будить не хочется, опять буянить начнёт.

Парень поджал губы и вытащил из кармана нож. Тецуро прикрыл глаза и помассировал виски, подпуская его на пару шагов ближе, а потом схватил за почти по-девичьи тонкую шею и выпустил слабое пламя.

— Завопишь — и я cожгу тебе голову полностью, — осклабился он, — понял?

Парень попытался ткнуть его ножом под рёбра, но Тецуро и это предвидел — схватил за запястье, обжигая огнём до черноты. Парень захрипел, закатил глаза и закапал слюнями на пол, а потом обмяк. Тецуро втащил его в палату и выбросил из окна, чтобы заодно проветрить. Когда запах палёного мяса выветрился, он закрыл окно и дверь и снова сел на стул рядом с койкой. 

— Не убил же, — сонно пробормотал Тендо, — так, покалечил.

— Убивать — моя работа, — пожал плечами Тецуро. — Я не работаю без оплаты.

Тендо рассмеялся и закрыл глаза, вновь проваливаясь в сон.

Утром парня увезли в реанимацию и всё-таки откачали; Тецуро вполуха слушал щебет встревоженной медсестрички, проверяющей состояние Тендо, улыбался, кивал и обещал, что всё будет в порядке. Тендо опять включил клоунаду и кривлялся, не переставая, все обещанные три дня на потеху то медсестре, то осматривающему его врачу, уверяя того, что он бессмертный и всё давно зажило. Врач, естественно, ему ни капли не поверил, отправил в конце третьего дня на повторный рентген и с удивлённым выражением лица рассматривал снимки.

— У вас регенерация как у оборотня, — сказал он. — Кости срослись, можно снимать гипс. Удивительно. Говорите, у вас способность такая?

— Ага, — осклабился Тендо, — препарировать себя не дам.

Врач поджал губы и ушёл; медсестра сняла с Тендо гипс, и он, размяв руки и ноги, переоделся в нормальную одежду и потащил Тецуро за собой — тот успел только толстовку со спинки стула схватить.

— За нами следят? — серьёзно спросил Тецуро, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ничего не заметил — больница как больница, никого подозрительного. — Эй, Тендо!

— Сатори, — осклабился Тендо, а потом, с хитрым выражением лица оглядев коридор, толкнул Тецуро в полупустой закуток кладовки и поцеловал.

Тецуро едва от него отбился.

— Какого хрена, Тендо?

Тот льнул ближе, улыбался, выцеловывал линии на небритом подбородке, скулах, щеках, с удивительной для такого тощего тела силой прижимал к стене. 

— Нравлюсь же, — сказал Тендо, — нрав-люсь.

— Это не повод...

— Разве? — Тендо поднял брови и поцеловал его снова. — По-моему, как раз повод.

— Слушай, я не...

Тендо накрыл его губы ладонью и улыбнулся почти счастливо. Сказал:

— Если тебе это важно, ты мне тоже нравишься. Теперь я могу тебя целовать? Не ломайся, Тецу-чан, ну что ты как... — Тецуро укусил его за палец, — ай! Больно же!

— А вот нехуй, — рыкнул Тецуро, — меня бесить.

Тендо улыбнулся ещё шире — улыбка коснулась глаз, в которых плясали черти — и, наклонившись, в ответ пребольно укусил Тецуро за шею.

— Блядь!

Расхохотавшись, Тендо вылетел из кладовки и побежал к лифту. Тецуро нёсся за ним, как ребёнок, играющий в догонялки, но так и не догнал — Тендо был быстрее. Он придержал для Тецуро лифт, выглядя так, словно выиграл пару миллиардов в лотерее.

— Давай сходим в ресторан? — попросил Тендо, когда они вышли из больницы на улицу. — Или куда-нибудь... я не знаю. Куда ходят, — он запнулся, и улыбка на секунду померкла, — нормальные люди, Тецу-чан?

— Понятия не имею, — буркнул Тецуро, — можем заскочить в кафе.

Он указал пальцем на вывеску с кофейной чашкой и замысловатым английским названием. Тендо просиял и побежал наперерез прохожим и редким машинам прямо ко входу. Тецуро прибавил шагу, но бежать не стал — подумал, что себе дороже. Дурацкая радость разливалась у него в груди при виде счастливого — по-настоящему или нет, но всё-таки счастливого — Тендо.

— Это всё потому, что ты мой соулмейт? — спросил он сам себя. — Или потому, что я влюбчивый дурак?

С полгода назад подобное было с Сарой, студенткой токийского, приехавшей в Японию по программе обмена студентами. Тецуро влюбился без памяти, как полный придурок, Сара же, изначально не особо заинтересованная в его любви, едва завидев переплетение серебрящихся рубцов у него на теле, вдарила по тормозам и исчезла, заблокировав все его номера. Оставила только ехидную записку «удачи с соулмейтом», которую Тецуро материл ещё месяца полтора после того, как увидел.

Только вот Тендо не уйдёт, подумал вдруг Тецуро. Ему одна дорога — на тот свет, но туда никак не попасть. Поэтому никуда он не денется, этот рыжий дуралей, даже если очень сильно захочет.

Настроение резко скакнуло вверх, и Тецуро, толкнув дверь кафе, остановился возле Тендо. Тот, застыв у стойки, рассматривал написанное на меловой доске меню дня. Тецуро схватил его за запястье и отвёл к столику, вложил в руки картонку с меню и уселся напротив, рассматривая точёное бледное лицо перед собой. Высокие скулы, вздёрнутый нос, большие глаза с тяжёлыми веками, — Тендо выглядел необычно, он не был безусловно красив, но и не отталкивал, хотя, возможно, Тецуро судил предвзято. Утренний свет падал на волосы, в которых, словно искры, мерцали огненно-рыжие сполохи; высвечивал радужки глаз, делая их медвяно-жёлтыми и заставляя зрачки сужаться. Тендо не щурился, глядя на Тецуро сквозь свет и совсем не обращая внимания на меню.

— Красивый? — спросил он своим привычным ехидным тоном, но голос дрогнул на середине слова.

Тецуро честно ответил:

— Не идеал.

Тонкие губы побелели и сложились в линию. Тецуро улыбнулся и склонил голову к плечу:

— Обидно?

— Конечно, обидно, Тецу-чан.

— Я не сказал, что ты урод.

— Но и не сказал, что идеал.

— Ты хочешь быть идеальным? — вздёрнул брови Тецуро.

Тендо приложил меню к губам и скосил взгляд куда-то за его плечо, задумавшись; точки зрачков, засвеченные солнцем, снова расплылись по радужке двумя бездонными колодцами.

— Для тебя — да, — тихо ответил Тендо.

Тецуро не удержался:

— Почему?

— Если я буду для тебя идеальным, ты выполнишь любое моё желание.

— И твоё желание, конечно — чтобы я убил тебя.

Тендо пожал плечами и горько улыбнулся. Сощурился, глядя на подошедшую официантку, заказал чай, лимонное парфе и какой-то непонятный шоколадный тортик, напустил на себя весёлый вид и принялся смотреть в окно. Тецуро ткнул пальцем в картинку с том-ямом и пнул Тендо в коленку под столом.

— Ай, — вяло вякнул Тендо, — за что?

— Десять минут назад ты был охуенно весел. Что случилось?

Тендо пожал плечами и опустил взгляд в стол. Поскрёб ногтем царапины на деревянной столешнице. Вздохнул.

— Просто, — он пожал плечами и снова вздохнул, — устал.

— Тогда пойдём домой? — предложил Тецуро.

Тендо покачал головой:

— Хочу парфе. И тортик. И, — он сощурился, заглядывая Тецуро прямо в душу, — тебя.

— Это тебе поможет?

— Мне ничего не поможет, Тецу-чан, — улыбнулся Тендо, — но спасибо за беспокойство. Не бойся, я... а, впрочем, не обещаю, — он почесал в затылке. — Слушай, я правда, — запнулся, — извини, Тецу-чан.

— За что ты извиняешься? — спросил Тецуро.

Он, пожалуй, знал, за что, но теперь, глядя на Тендо, совершенно не хотелось обвинять его в том, что он такой. Тендо фыркнул и опустил голову ещё ниже, покрутил в пальцах пуговицу рубашки, сделал вдох, но не выдохнул — ни через пять секунд, ни через десять, ни через минуту. Тецуро почувствовал фантомное удушье, до боли напоминающее то самое ощущение затягивающейся на шее петли, и прорычал:

— Прекрати.

— Прости, — на вдохе буркнул Тендо, — я не справляюсь, Тецу-чан.

— С чем?

— Со всем, — он развёл руками, — вот этим. Но парфе и тортик помогут. Ненадолго.

Официантка принесла заказ, и Тендо вполне живенько вгрызся вилкой в кусок шоколадного торта. Проглотив его в считанные секунды, он принялся за парфе, запивая его ароматным чаем. Тецуро опустил взгляд в свой суп, схватился левой рукой за ложку, а правой за палочки. Спросил:

— Лучше?

Тендо сощурился — зрачки его снова стали чуть меньше — и пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею. Может, сейчас пройдёт. Может, останется на чуть-чуть.

— Но всё-таки лучше?

— Ага.

Когда они выходили из кафе, пришло сообщение от Яку; оно начиналось со скупых извинений и заканчивалось новостью о том, что защита Тендо всё ещё на Тецуро. Пожав плечами, он написал в ответ, что затребует двойную оплату и отпуск, отправил и скосил взгляд на Тендо.

— Ну как?

Тендо улыбнулся.

— Хуёво, но не настолько, чтобы бросаться под грузовик. С пивком потянет, я бы сказал. Можно тебя поцеловать?

— С каких это пор ты спрашиваешь? — фыркнул Тецуро, оглядываясь, и пожал плечами.

Тендо закинул руки ему на плечи, запустил пальцы в волосы, притиснулся ближе, почти вплотную — Тецуро чувствовал его тепло даже сквозь ткань плаща.

— Ну хватит, — сказал он. — Мы же на улице.

Сказал, видимо, не слишком уверенно, — Тендо звонко рассмеялся и снова полез целоваться. Он выглядел почти адекватным, словно на него наконец снизошло просветление, и Тецуро не мог не поддаться — мало ли, вдруг в нём что-то щёлкнет и поехавшая крыша встанет на место? Ему так этого хотелось — без безудержной тяги к смерти Тендо был... привлекательным. Не крышесносно, но так, как надо.

— Знаешь, — удивительно трезво протянул Тендо, отстранившись, — а с тобой хорошо.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, лучше, чем без тебя.

— И что это значит?

Тендо склонил голову к плечу и остановился на краю тротуара, глядя сквозь проезжающие мимо автомобили.

— Ты как лимонное парфе, только из какого-нибудь дофига крутого ресторана, — ответил Тендо. — Я пробую тебя на вкус, и мне на секунду кажется, что жизнь не так уж и плоха.

— Жизнь вообще не плоха.

— Я уже говорил, что мы разные, — мурлыкнул Тендо, — пойдём в парк?

— Если ты обещаешь не бросаться под машины.

Тендо просиял, осклабился и закивал, как болванчик. Схватив Тецуро под руку, он зашагал в сторону станции метро. Оскал на бледном лице можно было бы интерпретировать как выражение радости, но Тецуро сильно сомневался, что Тендо мог чувствовать что-то подобное.

— Это свидание, — произнёс вдруг Тендо, когда они выходили из метро, — давай это будет свидание.

Тецуро пожал плечами. Тендо был не самой удачной партией, но в то же время лучше, чем Тецуро представлял себе. Вселенная была сукой, конечно, но и в ней была капелька милосердия. А Тендо в минуты просветления был, в принципе, классным парнем — ярким, как всполохи фейерверка, смешливым и быстрым, как синкансен — Тецуро просто не поспевал за ним.

— Я рад, что ты такой, — серьёзно сказал Тендо уже в парке, когда они садились в кабинку колеса обозрения. — Вселенная впервые подарила мне что-то хорошее.

И снова натянул личину шута и волшебника. Тецуро не приходилось ему подыгрывать — он правда был рад видеть пусть и насквозь фальшивую, но всё-таки улыбку Тендо. Он правда был рад быть для Тендо лимонным парфе. Это было ужасно неправильно и даже отчасти опасно — в конце концов, Тендо являлся отличным актёром и вполне мог замышлять что-то нехорошее, — но Тецуро пытался верить ему. Верить в него — как верят в выздоровление смертельно больных.

И Тецуро правда хотелось любить Тендо. Без всей этой соулмейтовской магии, которой мир полнился до краёв, просто по-человечески — любить. 

Отчего-то получалось плохо.

— Эй, смотри, — Тендо прилип лицом к стеклу кабинки и указывал пальцем куда-то вниз, — там Сяо. И его пассия, тот самый русский!

Тецуро метнулся к окошку и попытался найти Сяо среди людей внизу. Мелькнул возле лотков с едой знакомый бритый затылок, а рядом с ним — и правда похожий на Льва мужик: пепельные волосы, европейское лицо. Они переговаривались о чём-то, и Тецуро пожалел, что его способность не связана с умением подслушивать людей на расстоянии.

— Ну вот, — фыркнул Тендо, — они испортили наше свидание, Тецу-чан.

— Ничего не испортили, — фыркнул Тецуро, — наше свидание просто стало немного интереснее. Проследим за ними?

Тендо улыбнулся, поджимая губы.

— Ла-а-а-адно.

Они выскочили из кабинки колеса обозрения и поспешили к лоткам с едой, но Сяо там уже не было. Порасспросив прохожих и продавцов, Тецуро узнал только направление, куда они ушли. Очень сильно помог в поисках рост русского; светлый затылок маячил впереди, и его было видно даже в толпе набежавших в парк студентов.

В конце концов Сяо вывел их в тихий, укромный угол парка и, остановившись, обернулся. Русский обернулся тоже — и тут же осклабился улыбкой трикстера.

— Куроо Тецуро, — он отвесил шутливый поклон, — Тендо Сатори. Как жизнь?

— Не лезь, Виктор, — прорычал Сяо — и достал пистолет.

Тендо метнулся вправо, закрывая Тецуро собой, как раз когда Сяо нажал на спусковой крючок, — и грудь Тецуро прошило фантомной болью в районе сердца. В глазах потемнело на секунду, мир накренился, но потом всё вновь пришло в норму. Хлопок эхом прокатился по всему парку.

— Да ёб твою мать, — рыкнул Тецуро, поддерживая падающего Тендо под руки, — мы в парке, Сяо! Совсем охуел?

— А парк что, демилитаризованная зона? — со смешком спросил русский... Виктор. — Вставай, Тендо Сатори, не прикидывайся мёртвым.

Тендо встал, пошатнувшись — Тецуро придержал его под руку, — и недружелюбно осклабился. По пальто на груди расплывалось красное пятно, но Тендо это как будто бы не волновало. Тецуро оглядел его с ног до головы, приметил вмиг побледневшие губы, расплывшиеся по радужкам колодцы зрачков, и понял: надо валить. Отступать, пока Тендо не поймал грудью ещё пару пуль. Он-то, может быть, и переживёт, а вот Тецуро вряд ли.

Пламя нагревалось в руках — красное, жёлтое, голубое. Тецуро метнул огненный шар в Сяо, и тот отскочил назад, дёргая за собой Виктора. Тендо, сориентировавшись на удивление быстро, схватил Тецуро за руку и понёсся вперёд, туда, где шумели люди.

В груди сидела фантомная боль. Хотелось сунуть пальцы в рану и вытащить то, что так мешалось — наверное, пулю, застрявшую под лопаткой. Добежав до людной улицы, Тендо остановился и передёрнул плечами, потёр застывшее красное пятно на груди — на пальцах остались следы крови. Тецуро потянул его на себя.

— Ты в порядке?

— Ты правда беспокоишься обо мне? — улыбнулся Тендо. — Я польщён, Тецу-чан.

Тецуро вздохнул.

— Так ты в порядке? — переспросил он, запоздало осознавая, что немного странно спрашивать об этом у человека, который только что схватил грудной клеткой пулю.

Но Тендо только кивнул:

— Ага. Заживёт. — И склонил голову к плечу: — Теперь мы знаем, что русского зовут Виктор. 

— И что нам это даёт?

— М-м-м-м, — Тендо в задумчивости провёл большим пальцем по губам, — ничего? Ну, ещё мы знаем, что он спит с Сяо. И ещё — его внешность. Вместе всё это даёт нам довольно многое. Только убить его не получится.

— Почему?

— Сяо охраняет его, как псина — свою косточку. 

Тендо вдруг осклабился и потянул Тецуро за собой в сторону выхода из парка. Сказал:

— Было весело, Тецу-чан. Давай ещё раз сходим как-нибудь.

Тецуро пожал плечами:

— Давай.

Они завалились домой, и Тецуро позвонил Яку; тот приехал за полчаса — к тому моменту Тецуро как раз переоделся и забинтовал Тендо рану. Теперь тот ныл, чтобы Тецуро выковырял из него пулю, потому что она по-любому будет мешаться. Яку взглянул на него снизу вверх своим фирменным взглядом бывшего врача-реаниматолога и предложил:

— Хочешь, я вытащу?

Тецуро ругнулся.

— Это без меня, — рыкнул он, — идите в жопу оба с такими приколами.

Тендо рассмеялся, но смех его был насквозь фальшивым. Он рассказал Яку, что русского зовут Виктор, ещё раз накалякал его противную рожу на бумаге и поведал, как они с Сяо ебутся и в каких позах. Яку скривился и ретировался, напоследок туманно пожелав Тецуро удачи. Туманная удача, по мнению Тецуро, давно покинула его и не собиралась возвращаться.

На мобилу пришло сообщение от Некоматы с заказом на какую-то мелкую банду, решившую полезть на Некому, и Тецуро, закатив глаза, поплёлся в душ, раздеваясь на ходу. Тендо юркнул за ним в ванную и теперь любовался его задницей, приложив ладони к щекам.

— Что, — фыркнул Тецуро, обернувшись через плечо, — нравлюсь?

Тендо плотоядно осклабился.

— Нра-вишь-ся, — пропел он по слогам и протянул руку, касаясь рубца на спине. — Это не мой.

Тецуро попытался вспомнить, как получил его, и не смог. Пожал плечами:

— Я не помню, откуда.

Улыбнувшись, Тендо провёл рукой дальше, прошёлся пальцами по рёбрам, по рубцам на предплечье — и вверх, к горлу. Подошёл вплотную, близко-близко, дотронулся до фантомной раны на груди, обнимая со спины. Положил подбородок на плечо и замер, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, как кошка.

— Не умирай раньше меня, хорошо? — сказал он вдруг, отстраняясь.

Тецуро повернулся к нему, взял лицо в ладони и поцеловал. Как обещание: «нет, я не умру раньше тебя» — обещание, которое он навряд ли смог бы выполнить. И Тендо словно почуял это упадническое настроение: придвинулся ближе, провёл ладонями по плечам и вверх, обнимая пальцами шею, нащупал пульс и замер. Спросил:

— Хочешь, я буду тебе щитом?

Тецуро опустил взгляд на бинты у него на груди, на которых наливалось красным пятно, и поёжился.

— Не хочу.

Тендо улыбнулся; это была усталая, грустная улыбка. Тецуро взъерошил ему волосы и слепо шагнул назад, словно отступая. Край ванны ударил под колено, и Тецуро едва не упал. Развернувшись, он шагнул в ванну и задёрнул шторку, отгораживаясь от Тендо. Сказал:

— Мне пришёл заказ. Надо припугнуть одну мелкую банду.

— Припугнуть? — отстранённо спросил Тендо. — Или вырезать?

— Вырезать разрешили только половину. Ну, я сомневаюсь, что в месте, которое мне скинул Некомата, будет весь состав.

— Сколько платят?

— Тридцать тысяч зелёных.

— Это всего три миллиона йен, — Тендо по ту сторону шторки фыркнул, — за столько народу.

— Ну да, — хмыкнул Тецуро, — за одного Цзысюаня мне заплатили столько же. Но Цзысюань доставил Некомате много проблем, а эти парни — так, мусор.

— А ты, стало быть, уборщик? — рассмеялся Тендо.

— Получается, да, — Тецуро расчесал спутавшиеся пряди и налил на голову шампуня. — Ты же в любом случае за мной увяжешься?

Он почти слышал, как Тендо оскалился.

— Конечно.

Позже, высушив волосы и переодевшись в удобные шмотки, Тецуро достал второй шлем, схватил с полки ключи от мотоцикла и, обернувшись на Тендо, скривился. Повторил в который раз — и про себя, и вслух:  
— Выглядишь, блин, как мишень. Шлем наденешь — не снимай вообще, иначе спалимся мы на раз-два, и привет, копы.

Тендо закивал, как болванчик. Он стоял на месте, пританцовывая, весь словно в ожидании ожесточённой бойни, и выглядел как ребёнок в магазине игрушек. Зрачки, снова до предела занявшие радужки, почти пугали. Тецуро фыркнул, отмахиваясь от своих мыслей, и спустился на улицу, к мотоциклу.

Тендо натянул шлем, уселся позади, обнял руками за талию крепко-крепко, словно боясь, — хотя Тецуро прекрасно знал, что он не боится, а в восторге. Прибавив газу, чтобы объехать вставшие в вечерней пробке машины, Тецуро ещё раз сверился с меткой на карте в телефоне и выехал из Икебукуро.

Место, где вечерами собиралась банда — как там они себя называли? Улыбка Сфинкса? — находилось аж в Восточном Накано, в торговом центре, постройку которого из-за недостатка финансирования забросили на середине. Тецуро припарковал мотоцикл за пару домов оттуда, в слепой зоне камер, и уверенно зашагал вперёд, не снимая шлем и прикидываясь курьером. Тендо вышагивал рядом, всё ещё пританцовывая на ходу и размахивая руками, как пугало на ветру. 

Парадный вход торгового центра был заперт; расписанные неумелым вандалом двери были перемотаны цепью и закрыты на амбарный замок. Тецуро пожал плечами и огляделся. Помимо парадного входа, где-то был чёрный, но искать его совершенно не хотелось. Сняв с куртки значок, Тецуро безуспешно поковырялся в замке и, психанув, просто расплавил его вместе с цепью. 

— А какой температуры твоё пламя, что оно вот так просто плавит железяки? — с любопытством спросил Тендо, присев и проводя рукой над остывающими останками цепи с замком.

— До пяти тысяч градусов, — лениво ответил Тецуро. — Не трогай, обожжёшься.

— А почему ты не обжигаешься?

— А почему ты не умираешь? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Тецуро, и Тендо расхохотался — но как-то невесело, словно его зацепило за живое.

Внутри торгового центра было тихо и пусто. Тецуро заглянул в пару помещений, но никого не нашёл, и только потом услышал голоса со стороны галереи второго этажа. Поднявшись по неработающему эскалатору, он увидел смеющихся парней лет двадцати, очень бандитского вида: бритые головы, татухи, биты и ножи в руках со сбитыми костяшками пальцев. Дети ещё, с какой-то глухой грустью подумал Тецуро, стянул с головы шлем и, поджав губы, вытащил телефон. Буркнул только:  
— Стой позади, не мешайся, — не уверенный, правда, что Тендо услышал.

Дозвонившись до Некоматы, Тецуро поставил звонок на громкую связь и спросил:  
— Некомата-сан, вам какие трупы надо? Средней обжарки или совсем пепел?

Некомата по ту сторону линии связи расхохотался.

— Как тебе будет угодно, Куроо-кун, — ответил он, — мне главное, чтобы они и им подобные больше не думали лезть на Некому.

— Значит, парочку живых свидетелей всё-таки оставить надо, — кивнул Тецуро, — ну да ладно, часть всё равно сбежит.

Некомата сбросил звонок, и Тецуро, сунув телефон в карман, шагнул вперёд, под неровный свет горящих в бочке деревяшек. Несколько недовольных рож обернулось к нему, часть братков повскакивала с ящиков, кресел и других импровизированных насестов, и тот, что покрупнее да потупее, явно не лидер, наконец начал бычить:

— Ты кто, сука, такой будешь?

Тецуро улыбнулся. Кинув шлем и куртку стоящему в тени Тендо, он сделал ещё несколько шагов вперёд, засучил рукава и достал из бочки горящее полено. Нагрел пламя на руке посильнее — оно стало светлее; полено посыпалось золой на пол. Братки зашептались, низкий гул бормотания прокатился по пустой галерее жужжащим эхом и вернулся к Тецуро.

Самые умные уже продумывали пути отступления, но спросивший браток только набычился сильнее:

— Ты чё? Ты чё, сука? Угрожаешь?

Улыбка Тецуро переросла в оскал.

— Угрожаю, — низко пророкотал он. — Звонили из Некомы, просили отвесить вам пиздюлей, да побольше. Кому первому?

Первая парочка тупиц ринулась на него, прихватив ножи и биты. Тецуро ловко увернулся от их ударов, схватил одного рукой за шею и нагрел сразу до пяти тысяч — парнишка даже завопить не успел, только булькнул; вмиг покрасневшее, как варёный краб, лицо приняло бессмысленное выражение. Завоняло палёным мясом. Тецуро увернулся от следующего удара, швырнул пламя на труп, поддал жару, радуясь, что в галерее сквозняк, и прижёг рожу второму братку. Тот завопить успел — некрасиво и громко. Согнувшись пополам, он хватался за обожжённое лицо, покрывшееся влажными волдырями, и орал, пока не упал замертво. К этому моменту первый труп уже выгорел до серого праха.

Братки всполошились и решили напасть всей толпой. Тецуро рассмеялся, отскочил, вытянул руки вперёд и пальнул по браткам огненным шаром. Послышались крики и мат; несколько человек откололось от основной группы и бросилось наутёк — и правильно, подумал Тецуро, бросая второй и третий огненные шары, нехуй.

К пятнадцатому трупу он подустал, но и братки достаточно испугались, чтобы осознать, что пора валить. Тецуро благостно отпустил их, показательно сжигая валяющиеся на полу тела в сухой серый пепел. Улик оставлять не хотелось. Он как раз заканчивал с последним телом, когда сзади послышалось:

— Стой на месте! — и нехороший, тихий смех Тендо.

Тецуро обернулся, машинально расстёгивая толстовку и доставая пистолет. Один из братков, видимо, вернувшийся откуда-то и не заставший бойню, стоял за спиной Тендо, держа нож у его горла.

Тендо улыбнулся, выворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего убийцу. Оскалился, протянул нараспев, почти мурлыча:

— Ну давай, режь... Чего ты ждёшь?

Тецуро выругался и вскинул пистолет. Шрамом больше, шрамом меньше, — какая теперь к хренам разница? Главное, чтобы Тендо реально не прирезали, а то придётся тащить его, полудохлого, на себе через полгорода. Он спустил курок, готовясь к боли в груди, но Тендо на удивление ловко вывернулся из захвата — нож взрезал кожу по старому шраму от петли — и пуля прошила грудную клетку неудачливого братка. Тецуро потёр новый фантомный порез на шее и поморщился, сжигая и этот труп.

— Хватит уже, будь ты неладен.

— Хватит что? — вновь улыбнулся Тендо.

Улыбка у него была одновременно жуткая и какая-то по-детски наивная. Словно он и вправду не понимал, в чём дело, хотя — конечно же, понимал.

— Хватит пытаться самоубиться. Знаешь же, что всё равно не умрёшь. А мне, вообще-то, тоже больно.

Тендо сощурил круглые, как у совы, глаза. Потянулся ближе, провёл пальцами по свежей отметине на шее Тецуро.

— Здесь? — мягко, почти покладисто спросил он, ведя пальцем по порезу, и тут же второй рукой коснулся груди — там, где под рёбрами глухо стучало сердце. — Или здесь?

Тецуро не смог соврать:

— Везде.

Тендо улыбнулся мягко-мягко, склонил голову к плечу, подался вперёд, поцелуем касаясь уголка губ. Тецуро весь был в саже — благо, джинсы, толстовка и майка под ней были чёрными и на них не было видно, — и Тендо стёр пальцем тёмный след с его скулы. Спросил:

— Любишь?

Тецуро хотел бы любить — но нет, не мог. Наверное. Тендо притягивал его из-за соулмейтовской магии, первобытной и иногда совершенно излишней. Тецуро не мог любить, но всё равно сказал:

— Может быть.

— Хорошо, — мурлыкнул Тендо, — если и правда полюбишь — убей, пожалуйста.

— Может быть, — глухо повторил Тецуро и добавил на выдохе, совсем устало: — Пойдём домой.

— Можно я поведу?

— Можно.

Впервые Тецуро ехал на мотоцикле позади кого-то. Талия у Тендо была что спичка — какая-то совсем уж нездорово тонкая; Тецуро обнимал его со спины, прислонившись лбом в шлеме к основанию шеи, и старался не засыпать. Пламя всегда требовало от него сна — и побольше, побольше; чем сильнее он тратился, тем дольше спал. В этот раз он потратился слишком сильно, и теперь кемарил, полностью доверившись Тендо, которого, вообще-то, должен был охранять.

Телефон в кармане пиликнул сообщением; Тецуро предположил, что это уведомление о пополнении банковского счёта, и не стал проверять. Когда Тендо припарковал мотоцикл у дома, он заставил себя проснуться, стянул шлем, зевнул, потащился на второй этаж, отпер замок и завалился внутрь, засыпая на ходу. Нужно было поесть и сходить в душ, но никаких сил на это у Тецуро не оставалось.

— Ты потратился, — сказал Тендо, — что требует от тебя твоя способность?

Тецуро зевнул.

— Спать.

— Иди, — Тендо кивнул на диванчик в гостиной, — я посторожу твой сон.

— Спасибо, — буркнул Тецуро, шагая к диванчику и падая на него без сил, — спокойной ночи.

И вырубился.

Проснулся — от фантомной боли в руке, с набившей оскомину мыслью о том, сколько сейчас времени и какое число. Потратившись, он мог беспробудно спать неделю или даже полторы, как медведь в спячке. Тецуро поднялся с кровати и посмотрел на руку, запоздало осознавая, что кто-то — Тендо, наверное, — снял с него толстовку, пока он спал. Разверстая рана смотрела на него окровавленными рваными краями, фантомная кровь текла по предплечью вниз и капала с локтя, растворяясь в воздухе, как мираж.

Тецуро схватил со стола телефон и заглянул в календарь. С того дня прошла без пары часов неделя. Стояла глубокая ночь, свет горел только в ванной — вытекал из-под двери, как вода. Тецуро шагнул в ту сторону, пошатнувшись — в глазах потемнело от голода, — мотнул головой и сделал ещё шаг, открыл незапертую дверь и замер.

Тендо сидел, полуголый, в пустой ванне, свесив одну руку с края, а другую баюкая на груди. Кровь была повсюду — на кафеле, на шторке, на стене и в самой ванной тоже. Тецуро впервые действительно испугался за жизнь Тендо — в сравнении с тем случаем, когда он бросился под машину, это было как-то... ближе. Осязаемей.

— Тендо. Эй, Тендо, — тот не откликнулся; глаза-стекляшки смотрели сквозь стену в никуда. Кровь стекала в слив, огибая пропитавшиеся алым бинты. — Сатори!

Сатори дёрнул уголками губ, растянул их в подобии улыбки — вышло на редкость уродливо и жалко. Прошелестел тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости:

— Ну чего тебе, Тецу-чан? Я устал, уйди.

— Тебе нужна помощь.

Сатори перевёл взгляд с Тецуро на свои руки. Разверстые раны блестели влажной окровавленной плотью, кровь продолжала движение по предплечью. Лезвие поблёскивало острым краем в луже на полу.

— Заживёт, — равнодушно выдохнул Сатори.

Тецуро схватил его за плечо и насильно потянул на себя, вытащил из ванной, оскальзываясь, притащил в кухню, усадил на скрипучую табуреточку и пошёл за аптечкой, мрачно размышляя о том, как будет отмывать ванную, кухню и коридор от последствий всего этого дерьма.

— Клянусь, ещё одна такая выходка, — рыкнул он, стягивая края раны пластырем, — и я сдам тебя в дурку.

— Ты же знаешь, как на нас действуют таблетки, — глухо отозвался Сатори. — Никто не станет рисковать породить серийного убийцу, пытаясь спасти суицидника. К тому же, я бессмертен, — он горько усмехнулся, — меня даже спасать не надо.

— Ты совсем дурак? — неожиданно мягко выдохнул Тецуро, — всё же хорошо было, чего ты вдруг...

— Я думал, ты не проснёшься, — честно сказал Сатори.

Он запрокинул голову и сглотнул — кадык дёрнулся вверх. Тецуро закончил колдовать над правой рукой и выпрямился в полный рост, взял в ладони его лицо, заглянул в бездонные глаза.

— Вот он я, — сказал Тецуро, — проснулся. Жрать хочу, как медведь после спячки. Хочешь, закажем что-нибудь на твой вкус?

Сатори вздохнул и натянул на лицо свою привычную клоунскую маску.

— Сейчас три часа ночи, Тецу-чан, — сказал он поучительным тоном, — почти ни один нормальный ресторан не работает в такое время.

— А вот и нет, — улыбнулся Тецуро, — тут рядом есть ресторан с круглосуточной доставкой. У меня даже менюшка из него есть, щас...

Тецуро метнулся к холодильнику и отцепил прилепленное на магнитик меню ресторана со странным названием «сорок два». Всучив его Сатори, он пододвинул табуретку и сел рядом, заглядывая через плечо.

— Мяса хочу пиздец, — сказал Тецуро, сглатывая слюну, — давай закажем мясо? И что-нибудь сладкое. Там вон где-то в конце были торты. Давай закажем мясо и торт целиком.

— А как же «на мой вкус»? — фыркнул Сатори и тотчас же согласно замычал. — Ладно. Хорошо, Тецу-чан. Всё, что хочешь. Мясо и тортик, да?

— Хочешь что-нибудь ещё?

Сатори заглянул Тецуро в глаза и замер изваянием — так, что казалось, даже сердце перестало биться. Впрочем, может, и правда перестало — после такой-то потери крови.

— Тебя, — сказал Сатори, — я хочу тебя. Можно тебя поцеловать, Тецу-чан? Ты моё лимонное парфе, помнишь?

— Целуй, — отозвался Тецуро — и сам потянулся к его губам.

Губы у Сатори были сухие и ободранные, шершавые на ощупь. Тецуро провёл по верхней языком, и Сатори улыбнулся, хватая его за плечо и притягивая ближе, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Сердце билось заполошно — снова из-за этой злополучной соулмейтовской магии, как магнитом притягивающей Тецуро к Сатори.

Разорвав поцелуй, Тецуро пробормотал:

— Надо сделать заказ — и тогда можем целоваться ещё сколько хочешь. А то я от голода сейчас в обморок ёбнусь.

Он позвонил в ресторан и заказал доставку — целый шоколадный торт с апельсиновым грильяжем и шесть стейков средней прожарки. Сладкоголосая девушка на другом конце поблагодарила за заказ, попрощалась и отключилась. Тецуро швырнул телефон на кухонный стол и оседлал бёдра Сатори, вновь увлекая его в поцелуй.

По-хорошему, надо было сходить в душ и отмыться от сажи и недельного лежания на диване, почистить зубы, привести себя в порядок, но от голода — физического, тактильного, морального — крышу сносило похлеще, чем у Сатори. Тецуро оторвался от его губ, поцеловал в скулу, прикусил ухо, спустился цепочкой поцелуев по шее вниз, к ключицам. Сатори гладил его по загривку липкими от крови руками, и это было настолько крышесносное ощущение, что Тецуро почти таял.

Они целовались, пока не позвонили из ресторана. Тецуро открыл дверь курьеру — весь в саже, крови и в одних только трусах, — расплатился за заказ, запер дверь и потащил еду на кухню, оставляя за собой цепочку красных следов. Он достал из шкафа тарелки, вилки и ножи, разложил ещё горячие стейки — пять себе и один Сатори, — поставил чайник и сел, принимаясь за еду. 

Сатори сидел рядом, прислонившись плечом к его плечу, и медленно, методично разрезал стейк на кусочки. Разрезав, он принялся лениво есть; Тецуро даже позавидовал его мнимой плавности — сам он так не мог: закинув в рот первый стейк едва ли не целиком, он быстро откусывал от второго и глотал, почти не жуя. Голод никак не желал уходить, и голова всё ещё кружилась — так он принялся за третий и четвёртый, и к пятому его наконец попустило.

Засвистел чайник. Тецуро выключил газ, достал стеклянный заварочный чайничек, ополоснул кипятком и кинул внутрь таблетку пуэра, залив её водой. Подождав с полминуты, он слил первую заварку и залил пуэр во второй раз, закрывая чайничек крышкой и возвращаясь к еде. Торт — красивый, с марципановыми розами и кусочками апельсинов — ждал своего часа. Тецуро распечатал картонную упаковку и вживую убедился в его красивости, а потом уничтожил всю красоту, отрезав ножом два внушительных куска.

Сатори улыбнулся, поддел пальцем белую розу и закинул в рот, прикрывая глаза.

— Не хуже, чем лимонное парфе? — спросил Тецуро.

— Не хуже, — согласился Сатори, — но ты всё равно лучше.

Приговорив торт, Тецуро убрал посуду, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как Сатори поглощал свою половину, довольно жмурясь, и, вздохнув, посмотрел на залитый кровью светлый кафельный пол. Отношение к уборке у него было где-то между «у-у-у-у сука ненавижу» и «блин, ладно, надо», причём дома, в отличие от работы, перевешивало первое.

— Я уберу, — с набитым ртом сказал Сатори, — не парься. Я тоже, между прочем, мастер отмывать кровь со всех известных миру поверхностей. Можешь пока, не знаю, — он облизнулся, смерив Тецуро взглядом, — в душ сходить. А то выглядишь, будто только из шахты вылез.

Тецуро рассмеялся, и Сатори криво улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ну, я пошёл.

— Давай, вали уже.

Ванная тоже была вся одета в красное, удушливый металлический запах бил в ноздри. Тецуро едва не поскользнулся на мокром кафеле и, выругавшись, бросил на окровавленный пол полотенце, разделся, швырнув грязную одежду в стиральную машинку, заприметил под ванной лезвие и, подцепив его пальцами, выкинул в мусорное ведро. Добавил вслух с безотчётной угрозой в голосе:

— Нехуй.

Тёплая вода была величайшим благом; мыло с ароматом апельсина было благом ещё большим. Тецуро тёр плечи мочалкой, жмурясь, и прислушивался к звукам со стороны кухни. Призрачные раны на предплечьях, которые Тецуро собственноручно стягивал пластырем, стали помельче и выглядели почти сносно. Тецуро провёл по ним мыльной рукой, ощущая под пальцами неровности старых шрамов, и вздохнул. Отчаянно хотелось спасти Сатори, защитить его от самого себя, вытащить из его головы всё это суицидальное дерьмище, но Тецуро понятия не имел, как.

Он налил на руки шампуня и намылил голову, пытаясь распутать сбившиеся в колтуны волосы, прикрыл глаза, чтобы в них не попала пена, и услышал мелодичный свист. Сатори насвистывал что-то отчётливо знакомое, что Тецуро, как ни пытался, не мог вспомнить. Он смыл пену с волос, завернулся в халат, накинул на голову полотенце и вышел из ванной, шагая на звук.

Сатори тёр шваброй пол в коридоре, вихлял костлявой задницей и самозабвенно свистел на весь дом, как чайник на газу, только помелодичнее. Тецуро фыркнул и расхохотался.

— Чё ты ржёшь, — ехидно протянул Сатори, — уборка должна приносить удовольствие!

— Уборка никогда не приносит удовольствия, — парировал Тецуро, — где ты научился так виртуозно свистеть?

— Ну, — Сатори пожал плечами, — когда ты связан по рукам и ногам и заперт в подвале у какого-нибудь именитого мафиози, единственное, что ты можешь делать — это свистеть. Или говорить, но говорить было скучно, а свистеть весело. Ну, знаешь...

И он насвистел опенинг «Евангелиона». Тецуро снова заржал, прошёл мимо него в кухню и уселся на стул, поджав под себя ноги. Сатори вернулся к своим танцам со шваброй, и Тецуро не стал ему мешать — взялся за телефон проверить новости. Среди сообщений была парочка «ты там жив вообще?» от Яку, спам, ещё спам, уведомление о переводе средств на банковский счёт и подозрительное «присмотрись к нему получше» от Некоматы. Тецуро перевёл взгляд с телефона на Сатори — потому что к кому ещё было присматриваться получше? — и ничего такого не увидел.

Ну, как — ничего такого. Сатори нуждался в помощи, которую, Тецуро знал, ему никто никогда бы не оказал. Сатори нуждался в любви, которой он, наверное, никогда по отношению к себе не чувствовал.

Сатори нуждался в смерти. Этого Тецуро понять никак не мог. В нём билось что-то сродни отрицанию, нежелание до конца осознать подобную нужду. Раньше Тецуро готов был принять своего соулмейта любым — и грохнуть этого урода наконец к чертям собачьим, — а теперь, увидев Сатори, был в полнейшей растерянности.

Потому что Сатори не заслуживал смерти. А даже если заслуживал — Тецуро не хотелось, чтобы он умирал.

Когда Сатори закончил с уборкой, они с Тецуро уселись на диване перед телевизором. Включив рандомное махо-сёдзё, Тецуро положил голову Сатори на плечо и прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями. Спросил на выдохе, тихо-тихо:

— Как я могу тебе помочь?

— Убей, — вяло отозвался Сатори.

— А кроме этого? — нахмурился Тецуро.

Сатори поджал губы и запрокинул голову, глядя в потолок — кадык дёрнулся и натянул тонкую кожу на шее, — а потом спросил хриплым голосом:  
— Ты думаешь, я не пробовал жить как все нормальные люди? Думаешь, я не искал помощи? Видел бы ты меня лет десять назад. Я обтёр своей задницей кресла пяти именитых и ещё тринадцати не самых именитых психотерапевтов Японии. Я побывал в каждом блядском уголке этой страны в поисках помощи. Что, думаешь, мне помогло?

Сатори перевёл взгляд на Тецуро и затих. Замер, как хищник перед прыжком. И, выдержав долгую драматичную паузу, осклабился:  
— Лимонное парфе.

— Не может быть, чтобы тебе помогло только лимонное парфе, — сказал Тецуро. — И если это уменьшит твоё желание умереть, я готов покупать его тебе каждый день.

— В том-то и дело, — фыркнул Сатори, — что не уменьшит. Если ты понимаешь, что в жизни нет смысла, ничто не уменьшает желания умереть.

— А как же удовольствия? Секс, сладости, сигареты?

— Помогают продолжать существование. Без этого я бы просто лежал и зарастал мхом где-нибудь в лесу в надежде наконец откинуться.

— Ну, хоть надежда в тебе есть, — усмехнулся Тецуро.

— А что мне ещё осталось, кроме надежды?

Тецуро промолчал, поудобнее устраивая голову на костлявом плече Сатори. Мысли в голове крутились до жути невесёлые, и больше всего хотелось вырубиться ещё часов на пятнадцать, а потом встать и с новыми силами взяться за что-нибудь полезное, ну или хотя бы поработать. Стоило узнать, как там ситуация с людьми Сяо, и с самим Сяо тоже, и с этим его поставщиком, Виктором, но было до ужаса лениво. Тецуро обвил Сатори рукой и повалил на диван, укладываясь всем весом сверху. 

— Раздавишь.

— Да не.

Они лежали и смотрели аниме минут сорок, пока в квартиру не вломился Яку.

— Поднимай свою голую задницу, — отчеканил он, — выезжаем валить людей Сяо.

— Я ж не оперативник, — заныл Тецуро, — чего вы меня каждый раз на свои стрелки зовёте, блин? Видишь, я тут важную шишку охраняю, занят!

Яку закатил глаза и пнул Тецуро в бок носком ботинка.

— Эй! Мы только пол помыли, какого хрена ты как по улице тут хо-

Яку пнул его ещё раз и рыкнул:  
— Приказ Некоматы. Собираемся всей толпой, кто со способностью — в авангард. Сяо тоже не лыком шит.

Тецуро посерьёзнел. Поднявшись на ноги, он смерил Яку взглядом и спросил:

— Всё так серьёзно?

Яку одёрнул пиджак, под которым явственно виднелся бронежилет.

— Да.

— А можно мне тоже поучаствовать? — с интересом в голосе спросил Сатори. — Меня тоже можно в авангард, я ж бессмертный. Только пушку побольше дайте.

— Ты охренел, — рыкнул Тецуро, — если тебя в решето превратят, что будет со мной?

— А ты потерпишь!

— Вот сука.

Тецуро надел бронежилет и рубашку с толстовкой поверх него; натянул джинсы, обулся в кеды. За окном шёл снег; Сатори одевался рядом лениво-лениво, нервируя стоящего над душой Яку, и скалился, как лиса. Когда он наконец оделся, Яку выпинал их с Тецуро на улицу и завёл машину, припечатав, когда Тецуро оглянулся в поисках мотоцикла:

— Поедем на моей.

Тецуро пожал плечами и сел на заднее сиденье, Сатори примостился рядом, скользнул пальцами по ладони, лежащей на колене, переплёл пальцы. Сощурился — в глазах бесновались черти — и сказал:

— Весело будет.

— Ага, — согласился Тецуро, — ещё как.

Яку притормозил у поворота на частную территорию в паре километров от города, достал из багажника сумку с оружием, швырнул Тецуро глок и несколько патронташей, дал Сатори пошариться и найти оружие по себе и только после этого взял родной узи. Со стороны города подъехало ещё несколько машин, в одной из которых Тецуро увидел полубезумно склабившегося Льва и его сестру. Яку дал знак и поехал, отложив узи на пассажирское сиденье, в сторону особняка Сяо.

— Нас ждали, — присвистнул Тецуро, ощутив, как барабанят пули по непробиваемой обшивке машины, — я на это не подписывался!

Он выскочил из машины вслед за Сатори и укрылся от пуль, нагревая в руках огненный шар. Когда тот из рыжего стал голубым, Тецуро не глядя швырнул его в сторону особняка — пальба прекратилась, кто-то заорал от боли, завоняло палёным.

— Ненавижу, когда ты это делаешь, — сказал Яку, и Тецуро ехидно поиграл бровями, одними губами спросив: «Делаю что?»

Яку покачал головой и высунулся из-за машины, паля по оставшимся в живых противникам и прокладывая себе дорогу к парадному входу особняка. Тецуро вылез тоже, шагая следом и швыряясь огненными шариками в тех, кто ещё пытался дёргаться. Где-то справа расправлялся со своими врагами Лев, перекинувшись в звериную форму; рядом с ним бесновалась его сестра и ещё кто-то из оперативников, кого Тецуро не очень хорошо знал; далеко позади снимал людей из снайперки Кенма. Сатори держался рядом, и это радовало сильнее, чем должно было.

Братки прятались за окнами и дверями дома, поэтому Тецуро запустил пару огненных шаров в окно и дверь, чтобы поджечь здание. Яку отвесил ему подзатыльник:

— Ты что делаешь, идиот? Нам там ещё Сяо и этого Виктора искать!

— Выход всего один, — пожал плечами Тецуро, — Сюда и выйдут. Особнячок-то типичный, не видишь, что ли?

И правда, народ повалил из горящего дома толпой. Тецуро только и успевал, что подпаливать браткам задницы, высматривая белокурую башку Виктора и лысый череп Сяо.

— Сяо и его дружка берём живыми! — рявкнул Яку, скосив взгляд в сторону Льва, и едва не напоролся на пулю — та просвистела в миллиметре от его виска. — Блядь!

— Ты башкой-то пули не лови, — фыркнул Тецуро, следом за Сатори уходя к углу дома, туда, где виднелся балкон.

Довольный, Сатори остановился и автоматом указал прямо в сторону Сяо. Виктор, бледный и перепуганный, стоял за его спиной, руки его, сжимавшие пистолет, мелко дрожали.

— Сказали брать живьём, — вздохнул Тецуро, — стреляй по ногам, Сатори.

— Хо-ро-шо!

Виктор выстрелил ему в грудь, но попал сначала мимо, а потом в плечо — Сатори даже не поморщился. Тецуро дёрнулся от боли, ругнулся, сплюнул на землю, шмальнул огненным шариком Виктору в бок. Сяо не успел отреагировать — Виктор вспыхнул, словно весь его костюм был облит бензином, повалился на пол и принялся кататься в попытках потушить огонь. Тецуро пожал плечами — авось не сгорит — и осклабился, глядя на Сяо:

— Сам сдашься или тебя тоже поджарить?

Сяо сказал несколько слов на китайском — Тецуро ни черта не понял — и кивнул, бросая оружие на пол. Потушил Виктора водной способностью, перемахнул через перила и приземлился перед Тецуро весь из себя такой «окружён, но не сломлен». 

— Эй, Яку! — крикнул Тецуро, — что мне полагается за поимку Сяо?

— Зарплата! — рявкнул Яку в ответ. — Которую ты каждый месяц почти за просто так получаешь!

— И никакой премии?

Рядом возник Лев, перетёк в человеческую форму, схватил Сяо под белы рученьки и потащил к машинам. Виктор за это время успел подняться на ноги и теперь, пошатываясь, смотрел с балкона вниз. Подошедшая вместе со Львом Алиса сказала ему что-то на русском, и он дёрнулся, перекинул ноги через ограждение и неаккуратно спрыгнул с балкона, тяжело приземлившись на колени. Алиса принялась тараторить на русском что-то восторженно-саркастичное, и Тецуро, пожав плечами, перестал обращать на неё внимание, повернувшись к Сатори.

Тот стоял, глядя на то, как горит особняк, и улыбался такой туманной, таинственной улыбкой, какие бывают только у волшебников в сказках. Тецуро страшно хотелось утащить его домой, заказать ещё один огромный торт и просто целый день обжираться с ним сладостями за просмотром аниме. 

Сатори обернулся и улыбнулся ещё шире, сощурился ласково-ласково. Спросил:

— Домой? — и Тецуро кивнул. — Пойду позову Яку.

Яку высадил их в паре кварталов от дома — Тецуро попросил не светить соседям пробитую пулями машину. По дороге до квартиры, петляя переулками, Тецуро мирно насвистывал что-то себе под нос, как вдруг Сатори схватил его за руку и дёрнул в проулок, заканчивающийся тупиком. Указал в сторону людной улицы:

— Нас ищут, — и Тецуро заметил среди прохожих парочку людей явно бандитской наружности в мешковатых шмотках, скрывающих наличие оружия.

— Пойдём другой дорогой? — улыбнулся Тецуро.

Сатори осклабился в ответ:

— Может, лучше напролом?

Тецуро фыркнул. Выдохнул ему в губы:

— Не стоит. Слишком людно.

И они пошли другой дорогой — ещё большими дебрями, чем шли до этого. Тецуро успел подпалить рожу одному из братков, нашедших их на обходном пути — тот не успел даже булькнуть в мобилу о том, на кого набрёл.

Следующие два дня, пока Лев и остальные оперативники расправлялись с остатками банды Сяо, Тецуро и Сатори сидели дома. Это была почти мечта: они в два горла жрали торты и смотрели старые аниме. И Тецуро, отчётливо понимая, какую совершает глупость, влюблялся всё больше и больше — теперь уже в отрыве от злополучной соулмейтовской магии.

Рядом с Сатори было хорошо, особенно когда он был в себе. Рядом с Сатори было весело: он смешно шутил, рассказывал странные истории из своей жизни и придумывал сказки перед сном. И ещё — очень долго сдерживался, не подавая ни намёка на суицидальные мысли.

Поэтому в конце концов, замечтавшись, Тецуро всё-таки сказал это.

— Я люблю тебя.

Сатори замер, не поднимая на него взгляда, и упорно смотрел мимо, даже когда Тецуро коснулся костяшками пальцев его скулы. Усмехнулся только:

— Зря.

Между звуков поместилось «я тебя тоже», на которое Тецуро надеялся с таким отчаянием, что, казалось, галлюцинировал. Сатори отступил на шаг, уклоняясь от прикосновения, метнулся к окну, где стояла пепельница и валялась початая пачка сигарет, закурил, открывая форточку. Сырой январский ветер хлынул в квартиру, и без того совсем не отапливаемую. Тецуро поёжился, подкрался к Сатори ближе, сел рядом у форточки, привыкая к холоду.

— Почему зря?

Сатори растянул губы в улыбке — насквозь пластиковой. Сказал, выдыхая горький дым прямо Тецуро в лицо:

— Посмотри на меня и попробуй подумать, Тецу-чан. 

Тот хотел было спросить «а что с тобой не так», но вовремя успел заткнуться — только воздухом подавился и закашлялся, как придурок. Улыбка Сатори переросла в оскал; он докурил, ткнул окурок в пепельницу и протянул:

— Вот именно, Тецу-чан. Вот именно.

Не протянул привычное «любишь — убей», которого Тецуро ждал. Он посмурнел. Глупо было возражать такому очевидному аргументу, но хотелось по-детски топнуть ногой и воскликнуть «а вот и нет!», и ещё хотелось, чтобы у этой мрачной истории был хоть какой-нибудь счастливый конец. Тецуро не претендовал на любовь Сатори, Тецуро ни на что, в принципе, не претендовал, но ему очень-очень, как подарков на рождество в далёком детстве, хотелось, чтобы Сатори стало лучше. Чтобы Сатори смог улыбаться не саркастично и сардонически, а по-настоящему. Чтобы в колодцах его зрачков хоть иногда угадывалась искренняя радость, а не истерическое веселье.

— Послушай, я... — начал Тецуро, и Сатори наконец поднял на него взгляд. Поджал губы. Сощурился — так, что у Тецуро мурашки по загривку поползли от тревоги. — Я понял. Хватит, Сатори.

— Хватит что? — Сатори склонил голову к плечу и чиркнул колёсиком зажигалки, высекая искры.

— Хватит вести себя так, будто мы только что познакомились. То, что я признался тебе в любви, не обязывает тебя как-то реагировать на это.

Сатори расхохотался. Он смеялся, держась за живот и запрокинув голову, минуты три, а потом вдруг резко затих — даже мерзковатая улыбочка погасла.

— Хорошо, — тихим, кристально-трезвым тоном сказал Сатори, — хорошо. Я тебя понял.

— Надеюсь, не превратно.

Через три дня Сатори исчез.

Исчез, и спустя пару недель Тецуро увидел его фотку у себя в телефоне. Досье было коротеньким и скудным, в подробностях заказа стояла ремарка «устранить любыми способами». Тецуро расхохотался и, подавившись собственным хохотом, сник.

Приказы Некоматы не были обязательными к исполнению. Тецуро всегда мог отказаться от заказа, если тот ему не нравился или не подходил по времени, или просто не хотелось ничего делать. Но отказаться от убийства Сатори он не мог — потому что кто-то другой только продолжил бы его страдания.

А соулмейтовская магия, эта проклятая безумная хрень, правда могла сработать.

Поэтому — и ещё из дурацкого беспокойства, лезущего наружу прямиком из груди, где оно пустило корни — Тецуро принялся искать Сатори повсюду. В лицах прохожих, в ресторанах, где подавали злополучное лимонное парфе, в переулках Икебукуро. Тецуро подключил всех своих информаторов, всех, кто мог ему помочь, и искал, искал, искал, — а потом вдруг наткнулся на Сатори совершенно случайно, выполняя другой заказ.

Сатори был... другим. Был раненым зверем, совершенно ополоумевшим и злым. Скалился в сторону Тецуро, подходя ближе и сжимая в ладонях нож, и будто бы его не помнил.

— Сатори, — позвал Тецуро, вскинув пистолет. — Сатори, пожалуйста...

— Пожалуйста — что?

— Мы ещё можем сбежать вместе, — прошелестел Тецуро, — забить на этот заказ и на всех твоих врагов и махнуть куда-нибудь в Неаполь. Работа всегда найдётся. Да и денег достаточно. Я куплю тебе чёртово лимонное парфе...

Сатори расхохотался. Слеза, едва заметная в темноте склада, прокатилась по его щеке и исчезла в высоком воротнике водолазки. Тецуро сглотнул и отошёл на шаг, спиной наткнувшись на стену. Позвал ещё раз:

— Сатори.

Тот покачал головой и повертел в руках нож, складывая и выкидывая лезвие обратно. Вздохнул.

— Я был бы рад махнуть с тобой в Неаполь, Тецу-чан. Но ты ведь и сам понимаешь, что нам обоим это не поможет?

Тецуро понимал. Не хотел понимать, не хотел даже думать об этом, но — понимал. Вселенная связала его узами с человеком, которому он должен был подарить не любовь, а смерть.

Это было смешно и грустно. Сатори подошёл ближе, ткнул остриём ножа под челюстью, оставляя царапину. Тецуро приставил дуло пистолета к его лбу и закрыл глаза.

Он спустил курок, не морщась. Голову прошило звонкой болью всего на секунду, в глазах потемнело, и Тецуро пошатнулся, но всё-таки удержался на ногах. Опустил взгляд вниз. Узкий длинный шрам на его ладони — чужой, старый-старый шрам — медленно таял, становясь всё незаметнее и, в конце концов, исчезая совсем.

Сатори лежал перед ним, опрокинутый навзничь, раскинув руки, с яркой, ослепительной улыбкой на окровавленном лице.

Он наконец-то был счастлив.


End file.
